Welcome Home
by Rhianna-Aurora
Summary: [Postgame] [SquallxRinoa] Squall comes home from a monthlong mission in Trabia and can't wait to see Rinoa again.  Oneshot, contains sexual situations.  COMPLETE


**A/N: **I had a bad day, and so to cheer myself up, I wrote this. It's pointless, fluffy, and definitely smutty. So you've been warned. Proceed with caution and maturity, and ENJOY:)_**  
**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**Welcome Home**_

He came back from a month-long mission in Trabia, desperate for Rinoa, a shower, and some food. The first two … he wouldn't have minded combining. A month without Rinoa hadn't seemed so bad when he'd first left … but as the days had become weeks, he realized just how much he truly enjoyed having her around. Talking to her over the phone had been a small comfort … but sometimes, hearing her voice had just made him miss her so damn _much_ …

It was strange. They'd only been "officially" together for a little over a year now, but it seemed so familiar, so comfortable, as if it was always meant to be. And it felt _wrong _to be apart.

As for the third thing on his list, Trabian food was _horrible_ -- he wouldn't tell Selphie that, though.

He removed his SeeD uniform, and made his way to the shower, wondering where Rinoa was. He'd get cleaned up, he supposed, and then go find her.

xXx

She heard that Squall and his group had gotten back from Trabia, and she quickly changed her clothes and gave him a few minutes, so that she could be sure he would be safely in the shower when she arrived. She crept into his room, carrying a basket of food with her. She'd been planning this for a week. She wanted his homecoming to be _special_.

As quietly as she could, she spread out a blanket on the floor and spread the food, which she had gotten from a restaurant in Balamb, out upon it. All of Squall's favorites were there, including chocolate cupcakes for dessert, that she had made herself, especially for him.

She heard the shower turn off, and quickly peeled off the sweats she'd worn when she snuck in here, so that she was only wearing a short, powder-blue silk negligee that perfectly showed off her figure. Not that it made much of a difference, she surmised. They hadn't seen each other for a _month_. She could have worn a muumuu and he'd still …

He stepped out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel, a few minutes later and froze. Sitting on the floor, amidst soft candlelight, was the most delicious-looking meal he'd seen in _weeks _… and the most beautiful girl he'd seen in his _life_, smiling up at him. "Hey, you!" she said brightly. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," he croaked, though he wasn't sure if it was the food or the girl he was craving more. "I was actually, uh, gonna come find _you_," he stammered lamely, as she stood up to cross the room toward him. That … _thing_ she was wearing … it was _skimpy_. If she came too much closer, there was no way they'd be eating any of that food any time soon.

"Well, I found you first," she said quietly, wrapping her arms around his waist and inhaling the perfect, soap-and-water scent of his skin. His hair was still damp, and she couldn't resist running her fingers through it. "Mmmm, I _missed _you," she sighed happily.

Immediately conscious that he was still wearing only a _towel_, he backed up. "Lemme get dressed, would ya?" he said lightly.

She rolled her eyes. "_Why_? I made you dinner. You _owe _me."

He quirked his eyebrow at her. "You _made _this, did you?" Rinoa's culinary skills went about as far as boiling water for macaroni and cheese.

Rinoa tilted her chin haughtily. "I made the cupcakes," she retorted, as though she were highly offended at his remark.

"From scratch?"

Unable to hold back her grin, she rolled her eyes. "From a box," she muttered lamely, face reddening slightly.

"Thought so. So what exactly do I owe you for this dinner that I'm assuming you got at the Balamb Hotel's restaurant and the semi-homemade cupcakes?" he teased, tugging on her hair gently.

She pouted at him. "Fine. _Fine_. I'll take my cupcakes and -- and _everything else _and I'll just go," she said forlornly. "Since my hard work isn't _appreciated _here. Maybe I'll go see if Zell wants to share this lovely romantic dinner with me …"

He reached out and grabbed her upper arm. "You will _not_," he said in his most Commander-like voice, causing Rinoa to giggle.

Deciding she liked this game, she grinned at him slyly. "Yeah … I _do_ think I'll go see Zell. You know, I don't even think I'll change …"

She was cut off abruptly by his lips clamping down over hers. "Mmmph," she mumbled in surprise, before sinking into him and allowing him to deepen the kiss.

He pulled back a little, but kept his hands on her shoulders. "Now, what were you saying?" he said, an amused twinkle in his cobalt-blue eyes.

Biting back a grin, she tickled his ribs lightly, causing him to jump back from her. "I _said_, I was going to go take all my food to Zell," she teased. She shrieked when Squall lifted her off her feet and tossed her gracelessly onto his bed. "Ooof," she muttered.

"Think again," he said, his voice a possessive growl as he joined her on the bed, discarding his towel carelessly. He had that glint in his eyes, the one that Rinoa knew meant "danger". But in this case … it was a _good _danger. The kind of danger she was hoping for.

"The food's getting cold," she said as she scooted toward the corner of the bed, where it met the wall.

"Don't care," he muttered, pulling at her ankles, dragging her closer to him.

"But aren't you _starving_?" she said, reiterating his earlier phrase, eyes still shining mischievously.

"Mmm-hmmm," he mumbled as he trailed his lips from her ankles, up to her calves.

She yelped and jumped when he darted his tongue out at the bend of her knee. "You _know_ that tickles," she hissed at him.

"Sorry, I seem to have forgotten …it's been such a _long time_," he said absently, doing it again, and causing her to squirm. The silk scrap of fabric that she was wearing slid up higher on her thighs and he instinctively slid his hands up to run along the creamy flesh.

Rinoa closed her eyes and threw her head back against the pillows, reveling in the feel of his hands and mouth on her thighs. He nipped at the skin lightly with his teeth and she shuddered involuntarily.

With a grin, he looked up at her … eyes closed, head thrown back, a look of complete bliss on her face. He slid his hands up to her hips and gripped firmly, and then ran his hands along her silk-covered sides, inching ever closer to her breasts. He rose above her and pressed his lips against the flesh of her exposed cleavage.

"Mmm, _Squall_," she breathed softly, threading her fingers in his still-damp hair, as his lips trailed up her neck to her earlobe, which he nipped at playfully. She always _missed _him when he was gone … even if it was only for a few days. But he _always _made up for it when he got back. She could only imagine what was in store for her … after a _month _of separation.

When they had only just begun to be intimate with each other, several months ago, Rinoa had been pleasantly surprised to learn that the seemingly aloof and cold Commander was actually quite … _fiery _in his lovemaking, once the first few awkward times were past. She had teased him about it, saying that she _knew_ he held far too much inside for his own good.

But right now … with what he was doing … Rinoa _sincerely_ hoped that he'd continue to bottle up every emotion he felt every time they were apart, and then just pour it out onto her when they saw each other.

His hands were roaming over every inch of her body, his fingertips setting her ablaze with each touch. He was firm, even a little rough, but Rinoa didn't mind that. In fact, she liked it. Liked that he didn't treat her like some fragile little thing that might shatter if he mishandled her.

He finally brought his mouth back to hers, and her lips parted to grant him full access. His tongue slid across hers and she arched against him. His hand slid down to the junction of her thighs and she lifted her hips to grant him easier access. His fingers slid across her slick opening, and she moaned.

He quirked his eyebrow at her. "No underwear? My, my, were we _expecting _this?" he whispered against her ear hotly.

She didn't answer him, for he had just flicked his thumb over her most sensitive of spots, and the power of speech failed her.

Another surprise to her had been just how _vocal _he got when they were in bed together. Any other time, you were lucky to get a two-word sentence from him. But alone with _her_, like this, and suddenly, he wanted to talk. She thought about the irony in that … she, who was normally so chatty, was reduced to mere animalistic sounds, while Squall turned into a regular orator.

Suddenly she heard the sound of silk ripping and her eyes flew open. "_Squall_!" she gasped in shock when she watched him toss her now-ruined negligee aside.

"In the way," he muttered, almost inaudibly, lowering his mouth to her breasts. "I'll buy you a new one." His tongue flicked out over her already taut nipple and she sighed, the pretty new silk nightdress now forgotten. His fingers continued their careful instrumentations on her sex, and she was practically crying with the need to feel more of him.

His mouth made its way lower down her abdomen and he swirled his tongue around her navel. Her back arched up almost _violently_. "Oh, gods, _please_," she whimpered.

He looked up and cocked her a roguish grin, and then, without further ceremony, he lifted Rinoa's legs and draped them over either of his shoulders, and lowered his mouth to her. She was all but sobbing in rapture, her fingers tangled in his hair, as he worked his magic on her. He continued to penetrate her with his fingers, and it wasn't long before she was writhing in ecstasy, keening his name. He felt her constrict around his fingers, and he wasted no time positioning himself above her and sliding his rock-hard member into her.

He let out a low moan as he joined with her, bringing his head down to kiss her neck as he moved in and out of her rhythmically. "Gods, you feel _great_," he breathed.

Rinoa felt tingles where his breath hit her skin, and wanted more of him. She wrapped her legs around his waist. "More," she urged him. He grabbed her hips firmly, and lifted her ass off the bed so that he could penetrate her deeper. He slammed into her roughly, and it hit just the right spot within her. She cried out as he continued to move forcefully within her. Soon, she was coming again, her walls clamping around him like a damp fist.

It was all he needed to go over the edge himself. He collapsed on top of her, running his fingers through her long dark hair. "I missed you, Rin," he said softly after a few moments.

She smiled. "I missed _you_ more," she sighed, letting her fingers run softly over his back. "But … you know, Commander, if _this _is going to happen every time you come back, maybe you ought to go away more often."

He raised his head to look at her, steel-blue eyes meeting warm brown ones, and smiled. "Well, you _did _say I owed you for dinner …" he said offhandedly.

"Which you didn't even eat!" Rinoa pointed out.

"Oh, I'd say I got my fill," he remarked, rolling off of her and lying on his back. She snuggled up next to his side.

"But now you owe me for the nightdress you ruined!" she said huffily.

"_That _was worth it," he said, grinning proudly.

"Think you're sooo cute, don't you?" she said, trying her damndest not to grin back. "I bought that _especially _for you …"

"And I got _plenty_ of enjoyment out of it, thank you," he said haughtily.

"Five-thousand gil's worth of enjoyment?" she retorted.

"You spent five-thousand gil on that?" he asked incredulously. "I think you got ripped off … that thing tore right in half!"

Rinoa rolled her eyes and choked back her laughter. "Yeah, funny how that happened …"

She crawled off the bed, gathered up her sweats, and slipped them back on. She sat down on the floor and began putting together a plate of food, which she then handed up to Squall. "Shut up and eat," she told him. "Oh, and Squall?" She turned around and grinned at him. "Welcome home."


End file.
